Digimon: Souls United!
by Aura444
Summary: The digimon world is in danger and like always a group of 6 chosen heroes are sent to save it but unlike the heroes of the past they fight with their digimon partners, body,mind and soul united to become the ultimate team.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon Souls United: Prolog**

**Me: Hi guys I have had digimon on my mine for so long I just really want to make a story, enjoy!**

**Aura444 logging on.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

A boy with black hair was seen looking out a train window as his brown eyes held a bored look as he sighed, he wore a gray and purple shirt with a black and purple open vest, black and purple pants, and he wore a pair of silver goggles.

This is Kuro Joka an average student with good grades, a normal life and the first hero of this story but for now he is just bored out of his mind but anyway lets see the world through his eyes.

* * *

**Kuros POV:**

I sighed as I stared out the train while the buildings flew by me before the train stopped at a station.

'Looks like my stop.', I thought to myself as I got up and walked outside the door I heard a voice.

"H-help...", I turned my head looking for the source of the noise as I heard it again.

"Please someone help!", I looked to my left and saw a strange red light down the alleyway near the trainstation.

"I have to check this out.", I ran towards the light as I saw a strange portal but strange as it already was I saw a talking candle to put it lightly surrounded by a group of 8 ogre like creatures with horns sticking out of the side of there heads and white messy hair all welding bone clubs ad the talking candle creature tried to protect some thing.

"Hey leave him alone!", I tried punching the ogre creature but a barrier prevented me from hitting it.

"You can not interfere with this world.", I turned to see a strange man with a hood covering his face and a cloak with various blue symbols covered the rest of him.

"I can't just live him like this against those things!", I shouted at him as he chuckled.

"You have the personality of some one I've meet before...here.", he threw me a strange device which I caught, on closer examination it was plain silver with a black screen and a few buttons on it.

"What is this?", I asked pressing a few buttons as I opened up a menu of sorts.

"That my friend is something that can change anyones fate, use it as you will but be warned if you take this offer you will be able to go to this world but your course of destiny will never be the same.", He warned me as I glanced at it before looking back at him.

"If I don't do this that guys gonna die when I had the chance to help I could never do that and live with the regret, so lets do this.", I said as the man chuckled.

"Good answer, here point the digivice at the portal the rest is up to you to figure out.", he said as he walked away.

"Thanks whoever you are.", I said as I turned around and he was gone.

"Just call me The Observing Man.", I heard his voice one last time as I shrugged my shoulders.

"T.O.M it is, but for now...", I stare at the portal looking at my new digivice.

"Lets hope this works...um how about this, GATE OPEN!", I shouted out as a stream of data shot from my digivice as a mechanical voice came from it.

**Digi Gate opened**

"Awesome!", I looked at the portal then back to the exit of the alley way.

"Sorry mum looks like I'm not coming back home for dinner, hope I can help this guy out but.", Those were my possibly last words in this world as I jumped into the portal as I watched it closed behind me leaving me in a tunnel of data.

* * *

**Me: And thats the end of this chapter hope to get ocs soon and for all those people who don't get the oc sheet heres an example.**

**Name: Kuro Joka**

**Age: 15**

**History: Born into a normal family he has had a average life and shows an abilty to learn faster then most kids his age, when he was 11 he learned various fighting techniques usually copying them from kamen riders or super sentai he sees on tv. He also had dreams were he can escape the chains of his old home and finally be free of the burden of living up to his fathers expectations ever since his mother allows told him that he can be whoever he wants to be and go to where ever his heart takes him.**

**Likes: Adventure, Burgers, Pizza, Dumplings, Curry, Gaming, Training, Tokusatsu, Helping others and making friends.**

**Don't Likes: Those that use there power for evil or to pick on the weak, stress,**

**Clothes: A pair of silver goggles, white and purple shirt with purple flames near the sleeves, black and purple pants, fingerless black gloves and silver and black shoes.**

**Description: He has an average build for his age, brown eyes and a fairly white skin.**

**Digivice color: Silver and Purple.**

**Personality: He is a nice guy with the ability to make you smile or laugh no matter what, is a natural leader when it comes to motivating others and is easily embarrassed by girls.**

**Digimon partner: Candlemom**

**Evolution line: DemiMeramon, Candlemon, Starmon, SuperStarmon and Justimon.**

**Personality: He is a nice guy but will pull pranks on others, he also is quite smart giving advice to Kuro when ever he needs it and has a tendency to make bad lines in the middle of battles based on the items his using at the moment(ex. Do you want some PUNCH!?).**

**How they meet: When Kuro got teleported to the digi world he meet Candlemon but he was slowly dieing so using his newly gained Digivice he saved his life as well as bounding them together as partners, in return Candlemon helps out how ever he can and acts like a guide for Kuro while they traval the digital world.**

**Extra: His family relationship is kinda one sided, he resents his dad for forcing him into a job and life he never wanted but he loves his mother for allowing him a chance of freedom and to make his own path. He will probably make friends with the other OCs.**

**Me: Well thats all from me for now, oh and heres the listing.**

**1. Kuro Joka and Candlemon owned by Aura444.**

**2. Nyx Valentine and Lunamon owned by Wandering dude 1**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**Me: See ya.**

**Aura444 logging out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon Souls United! Chapter 1: Unity Starmon has arrived!**

**Me: Okay time for some action and the legitimate first chapter has arrived lets rock!**

**Normal POV:**

* * *

The desert like surroundings revealed the Candlemon from before but he was very injured with half of him being blurred into data, he was cornered by 8 Orgemon and this is gonna get ugly fast.

"Guys you don't want to do this do you?", Candlemon tried reasoning with them but one of the Ogremon stepped forward.

"We can't do that because unless you tell us the location of Sabaku Town we will delete you!", The Ogremon roared as the others got there clubs ready.

"Then I'll rather die.", Candlemon said as the Orgemon was about to slam him with his club until...

"Rider Kick!", A black and purple blur slammed its feet into the Ogremon with enough force to push him back.

"Who the heck was that!?", the leader of the group said as the screen revealed it was Kuro frowning.

"You shouldn't hurt others, you know.", he said as all the Ogremon and Candlemon gasped.

"Your a-a human!?", another Ogremon said as the others started glancing at each other nervously.

"He's the one...", Candlemon said to himself as Kuro stared off against the group of Champion Level digimon.

* * *

**Kuros POV:**

I stared off against the Ogre things as I looked back at the talking candle noticing he was injured.

"Hey you alright?", I asked as he struggled a little as his flame started to die.

"Not really, kid get out of here I'll hold off these jerks.", He said as I shook my head.

"I can't leave you behind there must be another way!", I said as he sighed.

"Well there is one...use your digivice.", he said as I pulled it out, it still had its silver shine.

"Okay what now?", I asked as he placed his hand on it.

"Just say partner scan.", he told me as I gripped it.

"Okay then, Partner Scan!", I said as a purple barrier surrounded us as a voice came from it.

**WHICH DIGIMON DO YOU CHOOSE?**

**CANDLEMON?x1**

**OGREMON?x8**

It showed the pictures as I scanned it over Candlemon as it called him while a beam of light engulfed the area.

**DIGIMON PARTNER OBTAINED!**

I opened my eyes as new knowledge about the digivice entered my mind as well as Candlemons.

**SOUL LINK: ESTABLISHED**

My digivice gained a purple color as I felt a second fire inside my soul.

**BODY LINK:****ESTABLISHED**

Candlemon was completely healed with a bigger fire then before igniting on his head as the data field dispersed as we stood together as a team.

"We're a group of Ogremon, one human can't beat us!", the first one, probably the leader, roared as the others joined in as me and Candlemon stood back to back as they surrounded us.

"These guys don't know who there dealing with.", I said as Candlemon nodded.

"Since I'm now your partner lets show them what we got.", he said as I smiled bringing out my digivice which had purple data lines going down it.

"Lets do this!", we both yelled as the Ogremon charged at us before an explosion of data engulfed us.

* * *

**Normal POV:**  
**Insert OC digivolve music here: Jibun Rock instrumental **

Shows Candlemon as he engulfed himself with flames before forming into the data body of Starmon.

**BODY LINK ONLINE!**

It zooms out of Starmon revealing him on the screen of Kuros digivice as Kuro held it up before lowing it as the Soul data formed around his hand.

**SOUL LINK ONLINE!**

Kuro crossed his arms as he was about to scan his Soul Data.

**United Digivolution!**

Both Kuro and Candlemon shouted out as data exploded from the digivice wrapping around Kuro as the Soul and Body Data formed into the various parts of United Starmon.

As the transformation ended United Starmon opened his eyes revealing them to be the same brown as Kuros, his scarf was now purple, the forehead gem is blue and the golden stars on his gloves are purple.

"United Starmon!", both the voices of Candlemon and Kuro said together before he punched the screen a few times before doing momotaros ore sanjou pose.

**End song.**

* * *

**Kuros POV:**

I just stared at the Ogremon as I felt strength flowing through my no OUR body as I felt invincible.

'Let's show them our strength kid!', Candlemon said to me in our shared mind as I smirked.

"W-what the hell are you!?", one of the Ogremon said as I just stared at them with a confident look in my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, I've gone digital.", I told them as they all charged at me.

**Cue fight song: I'm going digital!(start from 0:55)**

"Bone Cudgel!", one of the Ogremon tried to strike me with there club but I managed to grab it before punching him with my free hand knocking him into 2 of others as I side stepped a punch from another and kicking it in the chest knocking him back as well.

"Take this!", Another one tried to sneak attack me but I managed to land a round house kick on him as I first kicked the club out of his hand and then slammed him into the ground.

"That all?", I asked as the leader of the group growled in anger.

"Get up all of you! Lets finish this kid already!", He roared to the ones I knocked down as they started to all rise as they started to gathered a dark energy.

"Looks like its time for a finisher...", I said as I heard Candlemon give a sound of agreement in my head as I focused energy into my fist.

"Pummel Whack!", They all unleashed a blast of dark energy all aimed at me causing a huge explosion to engulf me.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Is he deleted?", one of the Ogremon asked as there leader smirked.

"Theres no way they could of survived that combined attack.", he said before United Starmon jumped out of the dust cloud.

"Meteor...", both the voices of Candlemon and Kuro were heard as they stared directly at the group of Ogremon.

"Shower!", He unleashed dozens of meteors as they all were aimed at the Ogremon.

"Oh cra-!", was the last thing any of them said as they were all crushed by the sheer force of the meteors as they dispersed into data.

**End music here.**

* * *

**Kuros POV:**

"All foes deleted!", I said as I felt my body dispersing into data before reforming back into me and Candlemon.

"That was awesome!", he shouted as I smirked.

"I know right, we kicked those Ogremons butts!", I said with a smile as Candlemon nodded.

"Anyway do you have a place to stay?", he asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really, why?", I asked as he smiled before pointing to the west.

"I'll take you to Sabaku Town its a nice place with nice digimon, but don't play against Deputymon in poker.", he said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?", I asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Let's not talk about that.", he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well lets go then shall we?", I asked him as he nodded.

"To Sabaku Town!", and with that we ran into the setting sun to our next destination.

* * *

**Me: And thats it for now, all of you wondering how the new digivice works in this series well the information is right below.**

**Item: United Digivice**

**Functions: Visually it resembles a d tector from digimon frontier and in some ways it is similar to the digivice used in both tamers and frontier as it fuses the Digimon and there human partner to form Champion to Mega level digimon but these United forms have slight differences. Power and Color. There champion fusion forms are strong enough to take on ultimates, ultimate fusions can take on megas and etc. The eye color is the same to that of the human and some other parts of it can change to like for example a scarf or ribbon. It takes two things to form these United digimon, the Soul data and Body data. Soul data is the very soul of the person in digital form and the higher the evolution the brighter the Soul. Body Data is the data with in the Digimon partner that allows them to form the actual body of the fusion. It comes with the ability to scan up to 500m to find a digimon partner and also has information about all known digimon in existence. It can also have a secondary digimon that can be used as a vehicle used for either Trailmon, Locomon or any other vehicle like digimon but they can only normally digivolve instead of the United Digivolution. It comes with one last option a healing option for your partner/s incase of really bad injuries.**

**Me:Oh by the way the OC listing is OVER! All the slots have been taken any other OCs sent will be ignored. By the way here's the listing.**

**1. Kuro Joka and Candlemon owned by Aura444.**

**2. Nyx Valentine and Lunamon owned by Wandering dude 1**

**3. Hiro Walker and Gaomon owned by Ventus Knight 2.**

**4. Casey Joka and Veemon owned by Kairi Avalon.**

**5. Michael Williams and Dorumon owned by JJWalker12.**

**6. Kurami Yoshida and Impmon owned by Kamen Rider Sting.**

**Me: Well thats all, see ya!**

**Aura444 logging off.**


End file.
